


Not Quite A Tree of Life

by Amiodara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cherry Tree With Bodies Buried Beneath (Original Work) - Freeform, Digital Art, Trick or Treat 2020, Trick or Treat: Late Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/pseuds/Amiodara
Summary: Happy Halloween! Your prompts were very inspirational, so...here you go!I hope you like it!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Not Quite A Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! Your prompts were very inspirational, so...here you go!  
> I hope you like it!

The first time you bury something between the ancient roots, nothing changes.  
On the second night, the earth grows red around the tree.  
If you come back for a third time, dig up the blood-drenched earth, and place another sacrifice, you may ask. The wood listens.  
At dusk, veins creep along the bark, into branches and twigs, and flower into pale pink blossoms. The night breeze catches them, brings them towards the stars.  
At dawn, your wish is fulfilled.  
But one day (it seems so far from now), you'll have to dig up the earth again. Dig your resting place beneath the roots. And close your eyes as the sun slowly sets.


End file.
